Sophia's Labyrinth of London - Sophia's Run
by SarianaJ
Summary: When Sophia was ten, she beat the Labyrinth in and hour and a half. How? you ask. This is your answer. Part of my Labyrinth of London series.


**A/N**

**It occurred to me that I never actually explain Sophia's Run in the Labyrinth. Now here it is. #**

**Oh, Disclaimer, I own Sophia and the plot, but nothing else.**

* * *

Sophia dropped into Sarah's chair with a sigh, listening to the kettle boil in the kitchen.

"It's good to sit and relax for a change" she shouted into the kitchen. Sarah's head appeared long enough for Sophia to see her nod before it disappeared back into the kitchen. Sarah emerged moment later with two mugs of tea, one of which she handed to Sophia before she dropped into Jareth's chair.

"finally a day Jareth can do without me on a case" Sarah added to Sophia's earlier statement. In fact, on this particular case, Eve and Jareth had told both of their companions to leave after Lestrade had handed them a file, not even getting them involved in the slightest. It was odd for them, but Sarah and Sophia overlooked it and were now relishing the peace and quiet they so rarely got.

After ten minutes of silence, Sophia jumped out of Sarah's chair and ran downstairs, returning a few minutes later with a couple of boxes in her hands.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" Sophia asked, holding the boxes upright to reveal them as the two latest series' of Doctor Who. Sarah grinned and switched on the tv and DVD player while Sophia found the relevant disc.

"The God Complex" Sophia stated as she placed the DVD in the machine.

"Oh, is this the one about the labyrinth hotel? With the Minotaur-thing?" Sarah questioned. Sophia handed the box over in answer and dropped into the seat she'd previously occupied, watching Sarah's grin grow even wider.

"I'll take that as a yes" she muttered to herself and Sarah nodded. Just as the menu loaded, Sarah turned to look at Sophia with a frown, to which Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"I just remembered, you never told us how you did it"

"Okay, how I did what?"

"How you beat Mycroft's time when you ran" Sarah clarified. Sophia paused for a moment as she placed her tea on the coffee table, caught slightly more off guard than she would admit by the random topic, but quickly recovered and turned to face Sarah with a smirk.

"I just asked the right question"

_flashback_

_"You're a cute little worm" Sophia said to the creature just across from the opening. The blue worm looked to her just in time to see her disappear down the right fork of the opening._

_"Thats funny, most of them go the other way first" he muttered to himself._

_"What's the other way?" Sophia questioned as she backtracked, peering around the wall at the blue creature._

_"It doesn't matter, if you want to head further into the labyrinth you're heading the right way" it answered. Not satisfied, Sophia walked over to the worm._

_"You didn't answer my question. Besides, who said I wanted to go further into the labyrinth, I need to get to the goblin city as quickly as possible" the ten year old pointed out._

_"That's what's down that other path, so that's where you'll want to go" the worm replied. Sophia nodded to it, gently ruffling the huge tuft of blue hair on the worm's head before she headed for the opening again._

_"Thanks for all the help" she shouted back to it as she began to sprint along the corridor._

_flashback end_

"You've got to be kidding me" Sarah sat with her mouth open as she stared at Sophia. Sophia chuckled as she shook her head.

"The other path leads pretty much straight up to the centre of the labyrinth, but most of the devious puzzles and traps are there"

"Not that they slowed you down much" Jareth muttered, standing in the doorway.

"You said I was intelligent Jareth, why were you so surprised they didn't slow me down?"

"Because, you beat Mycroft" he answered. Seeing Doctor Who on the tv, he turned and walked back down the stairs to 221C, leaving Sarah to the case-off he'd promised her. Sarah watched the former goblin king go before turning back to the tv.

"Treacherous little worm, I'll have to have a word with him next time I find myself in the Underground" Sarah grumbled before pressing the play button on the remote.

"If you can pull him away from tea that is" Sophia added. Sarah simply shrugged.


End file.
